


Some Men

by kentucka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentucka/pseuds/kentucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some men need to prove their strength by destroying. Dean is not those men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Men

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers up to 1x05 _Bloody Mary_

Some men need to prove their strength by destroying: throwing hard punches and harsher words into each other’s faces. Smashing things that are not their own. Hurting.

Dean touches Sam’s belly lightly, drawing a _sigh-moan_ out of his sleeping brother. There is no fear or flinch in Sam’s response, only the knowledge that Dean’s strength would protect and guard him as they camp.

~*~

Some men think the only way to show their power is forcing people to do what they otherwise wouldn’t, not willingly. They threaten what is precious, what is loved or needed. Promise what is feared.

Dean knows he holds power over his little brother, one that even brought him back into a life Sam never wanted. Still, Dean can allow himself to turn his back, because that power was not gained by menace, but by loyalty and trust.

Sam bends low, doubles over, eyes squeezed together and howls with pain. It is only natural to follow those visions across the country. Dean lets Sam take the lead, lets himself be driven to their next gig. But he smiles quietly in triumph every time he says ‘please’ and Sam simply answers ‘yes’.

~*~

Some men equate intimacy with sex. Say ‘I love you’ when ‘I fuck you’ would be more accurate.

Dean is not like those men. Love is something holy, always tinged with a sense of loss, and sex has nothing to with it. Dean wakes to find his cheek resting between Sam’s shoulder blades, his nose bumping into bone. The rest of his body is more to the side, but he doubts that Sam would have minded.

Dean whispers ‘I love you’ into the skin beneath his face, and presses a chaste kiss there. Because this is love. Holy. Loss. Past and impending.


End file.
